Diamond in the Rough
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: Austin has a reputation of being a playboy, offering girls with a broken heart a fun time, until someone new comes along. Ally is Austin's best friend, the only person who knows him better than himself. Austin is waiting to find his diamond, if only he could see that she was standing right in front of him, just a little rough around the edges.
1. Chapter 1: Rocks

_**Diamond in the Rough**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think. **_

_**Chapter 1: Rocks**_

_Austin grinned when he caught sight of his current girlfriend, Cassidy Daniels. He slid from his seat in the booth, wrapping his toned arms around her thin waist and pulling her to his chest for a hug. She offered him a forced smile, something he didn't notice. He lowered his mouth towards her, greeting her with the usual kiss. However unlike usual, Cassidy turned her head to the side, forcing Austin's lips to graze her cheek. _

" _Is everything okay Cass?" he questioned as she pulled away from him. He finally noticed the differences in her. Cassidy was usually grinning, her eyes dancing with mischief. However she wore a solemn expression, chewing on her plump bottom lip. _

" _Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine, Austin. But, I think we need to talk," he knew what was going to happen. He's had this conversation many times before. His mind went on to auto pilot as he took a step back, sliding into his seat once more as Cassidy took the bench opposite of him. She ran her fingers through her strawberry long strands, allowing the locks to cascade down her back to end at her waist. _

" _You're a great guy Austin. I want you to know that now. You're carefree, you love to have fun, and that's important, especially in the music industry. That's the thing though. You… I need a real relationship. You aren't the type of guy I see myself with three months from now. You're fun to be around, but that's not what I need. I hope you can understand," Austin simply nodded, forcing a wide grin to his lips before he slid from his seat. _

" _Yeah, no problem," he waved her off before turning on his heel and leaving. _

Austin sat on the white sandy beach, ignorant to the January weather as he vacantly watched the waves crash against the shoreline. He was so tired of hearing that speech. He was exhausted of his image. He didn't want to be known as the 'playboy' to help get a girl's mind off her idiotic ex-boyfriend. He had the potential to be a great boyfriend if they would let him. The thing was, they wouldn't. When he found them, they wanted a guy to make them feel wanted, to heal their broken hearts and than be on their way. He was tired of it all. Lazily he ran his fingers through his perfectly tousled platinum strands, brushing the shaggy locks from his eyes as his thoughts continued to consume him. He had honestly thought Cassidy would be different. She was his longest relationship, yet she had decided to give him the 'you're a great guy' speech.

" I thought I'd find you here," a familiar, husky voice reached his ears, bringing a faint smile to his lips.

" Were you really looking for me?" he teased, not looking from the ocean. Allyson Dawson collapsed beside him, drawing her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

" Dez was worried, but he didn't know where to look for you. Plus your mom called my phone. Dez covered and said you were sleeping over at his house," he nodded as her words registered in his mind.

" So you decided to look for me, because?" he didn't mean to sound rude, and he was thankful Ally understood his moods, better than him sometimes.

" You weren't answering your phone. No matter what, you always answer your phone. When Dez told me he couldn't find you, I decided you need a friend," she shrugged her shoulders lightly, turning her attention to the dark ocean. Austin released a sigh before leaning his head on her slender shoulder.

" What do I do wrong?" she knew what he was talking about, but she couldn't honestly tell him.

" I… They don't know what they're missing out on. You're more than just a good time, Austin. They don't get to see these sides of you, because they don't want the attachment. Hopefully, the right girl will come along and see what they can't," Ally attempted to soothe her best friend, chewing on her plump bottom lip as they sat in the cool January air. He watched his best friend from the corner of his eye, noticing she looked… different for once.

" Are you wearing make up?" he finally noticed. She released a soft chuckle, rolling her eyes.

" I always wear make up, Aus," she chided, shaking her head before answering his silent question.

" I was on a date when a frantic Trish and Dez called. Of course my date didn't understand my commitment to the Team and he made a big scene. I… Well I kind of left after I punched his jaw," she sounded sheepish. This of course made Austin laugh.

" You seriously punched a guy?" he couldn't help the small sense of pride that welled in his chest at the thought that his little Ally could actually throw a punch. She shrugged her shoulders, brushing it off.

" He shouldn't have been rude," was all she muttered, turning her head away so he wouldn't see the blush tinting her cheeks.

" What? What did he say?" she shook her head, refusing to answer his question.

" It doesn't matter Austin. It's in the past, and I dealt with it myself," he pouted slightly, before sighing.

" Alright. Do you mind if I crash at your place. Dez already said I was staying the night at his, but he lives across town. I really don't feel like walking all the way to the other side of town only to want to punch him," Austin spoke, watching as she rolled her eyes skyward.

" Sure. Dad's at a convention in Louisiana for the next two weeks anyway. I hate being home alone," she agreed, pushing to her feet.

Austin followed her lead, falling into step beside her as they made their way her apartment, which was only two blocks from the beach. Silence reigned over them most of the walk, until Austin couldn't stand it.

" How was the date before you were interrupted from it?" he didn't understand why that question upset him, however it did. He shook it off, watching his five foot six, slender best friend from the corner of his eye. She shrugged her fragile shoulders lightly, running her fingers through her wild, uneven curls that fell to her lower back.

" It was horrible. He was this conceited, self centered, egotistical jerk who thought he was God's gift to women. I was so happy when Dez called. But than he had to be worse and ask why I was leaving so soon, he thought we were getting along great. I only said three words to him," Ally spoke, shaking her head.

" Wow, that sounds like a terrible date. I'm sorry," Austin attempted to soothe as they made their way up the five flights of stairs.

" It isn't your fault. I just misjudged him. I thought he would be sweet, but he wasn't. It's no big deal," Ally waved it off with a practiced ease only she possessed. Austin nodded, watching as she slid her key into the deadbolt, unlocking her front door before slipping into the quiet apartment she shared with her father.

Austin collapsed onto the low leather sofa, stretching his legs in front of him as he watched Ally move down the hall way.

" Let me change and find you something to sleep in," Ally called over her shoulder, not waiting for a reply as she closed her bed room door behind her. Austin took his time, glancing around the apartment, the apartment he spent most of his time in since Lester was away most of the time and Ally didn't like be home alone. He inhaled a deep breath, trying to relax and shutting his eyes.

" Want to tell me what happened?" he opened one eye to see Ally standing in the entry way of the kitchen, only wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a thin white tank. She had more clothes fisted in her hands as she waited for a reply, knowing Austin took a few moments to register what she said.

" I just… Why can't I find a girl who doesn't want to just use me as a distraction? I find them and boost their confidence, mend their broken hearts, and than they move on to the next guy, the guy they see themselves with in the next three months. Why do they need to leave?" he was frustrated, something Ally noticed as he pushed to his feet and began to pace the length of her living room. She inhaled a breath, knowing he needed to vent. She allowed her eyes to travel up his form, taking note of all the changes that had happened over the three years she's known him.

His platinum strands kissed his forehead in their perfect disarray. His sun kissed skin was stretched taut over toned, well defined muscles. He towered over her five feet six inch frame, standing at six three. His black button down was open, showing the matching black tank he wore underneath. His dark wash denim jeans were slung low on his narrow hips, and his yellow high tops completed the look. He'd come a long way from the lanky boy she met in her father's music store three years ago. He was a Super Star now, no longer just an internet sensation. He had made a name for himself.

" Austin, they don't see you because you won't let them. How many people know you have an obsession with pancakes? How many know you love the color yellow? How many know your favorite time of day is night? These little things make you, you. But you only let these girls see one side of you. They see the careless, fun loving, rebel of a play boy. They see a good time, an easy distraction. I'm not trying to be mean. You know you're my best friend. One day you'll meet a girl who sees past the pop star façade, the girl who understands every mood you have and accepts it. You just need to be patient. You'll find your diamond. Right now, she's just a little rough around the edges," Ally finally explained, tossing the shirt and boxers Austin left at her apartment at his chest. He caught it, a look of surprise written on his face.

He looked sheepish for ranting to Ally, when she hadn't done anything.

" Thanks Als," he whispered before moving down the hall to the vacant bathroom. Ally shook her head, releasing a sigh as she collapsed on the sofa. She was just like Austin. However she only fixed one heart. When all these girls left cracks, she was the one who picked up the pieces. When no one else saw past his mask, she was the one who hugged him as he tried to not let anything bother him. She was just waiting for him to see her. She sighed once more, pushing to her feet and grabbing her cell phone. She made her way to the kitchen, dialing a familiar number and listening as the phone rang.

" Hello?" Trish's groggy voice answered. Ally sighed, relieved she didn't have to call Dez.

" I found Austin. He's staying the night with me," Ally informed her best friend as she leaned her back against the granite counter. Her back was to the living room as she held the phone to her ear.

" That's good. What was wrong?" Trish may not show it often, but she was a caring friend. She worried over each member of Team Austin.

" Cassidy. She ended things with him," Ally answered on a sigh, shaking her head even though her petite Latina friend couldn't see it.

" So you're helping mend his broken heart?" Trish teased lightly, practically sensing her best friend rolling her eyes at her.

" Yeah. We're having a movie night. Are you still going to be able to help me at the store tomorrow?" Ally questioned, ignoring her friend's teasing voice.

" Of course. I have a question for you Ally," her tone was serious which caused Ally to worry slightly. She wasn't used to her best friend being serious.

" Alright, what is your question oh wise one," she needed to lighten the mood, the only way she could.

" Why don't you just tell Austin how you feel. It's obvious that you like him. Everyone can see it. I mean, you know him better than he knows himself. It's scary how in sync you are with him. Why don't you just tell him?" Trish was honestly curious. She saw the way her best friend looked at the blonde rock star. She noticed the linger glances she cast his way. The only other time she did any of that was when she was crushing on Dallas.

" We've been over this one Trish. I can't risk ruining what we have. I would rather have his friendship rather than nothing at all. Hell, I'd rather be just his song writer than nothing. I care about him, deeply. But I don't want to risk anything just because I'm in love with him," Ally was exasperated. She was tired of this conversation, the very same conversation they've been having for two years. Trish meant well, honest she did. But sometimes, she didn't understand.

" Ally, I'm saying this as your best friend, your oldest friend. You need to tell him. If it wasn't for you, these other girls wouldn't know how sweet and sensitive Austin could be. If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't know how understanding he is. You taught him all of this. You were the one who shaped him into the perfect boyfriend. Yet he still gets tossed aside like yesterday's news. It obvious why it doesn't work with any girl out there," Trish was pleading with her friend to understand.

" Austin deserves a diamond, Trish. Not some lump of coal. Look I'll talk to you tomorrow. I need to make sure we still have ice cream," Ally said good bye before Trish could protest. She loved her best friend, but sometimes she could be to pushy. She shook her head as she set her cell on the counter, turning her attention to the fridge in the corner. Austin was on the other side of the counter, his jaw dropped in surprise at what he had just over heard. Did Ally honestly feel that way? He shook his head, refusing to go down that rode. He couldn't let on that he knew anything. He couldn't show her just how much this… little seed affected him.

**A/N: That's it for chapter one. Feel free to let me know what you think. I like the idea I have for this story, hopefully the plot line isn't to over used. Until next time, enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rough

_**Diamond in the Rough**_

_**Chapter 2: Rough**_

Ally released a groan as her cell phone began to ring. She didn't bother with checking the bright screen, already knowing who would call her this late at night.

" Hello?" her voice was groggy with sleep as she held the receiver to her ear.

" Can you open the front door?" Austin's voice was wide awake, something that wasn't unusual at this time of night.

" Austin, it's three in the morning. Why are you outside my apartment?" Ally questioned as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

" I couldn't sleep. Plus you live closer than Dez and Trish would have killed me if I woke her up," was Austin's reasoning. Ally could only shake her head as she swung her long legs over the edge of her queen sized mattress.

" I'll open it in a minute," she informed him before ending the phone. Lazily her fingers grabbed the first piece of article she found on her floor, sliding the cut off jean shorts up her legs, leaving them unbuttoned as she wrenched her bed room door open.

The sleep shirt she wore was long sleeved, black and knit fabric. Her wild curls were tousled messily from her tossing and turning. Her amber eyes were glazed with sleep, and she was ready to kill her blonde best friend. She pulled the front door open, eyes narrowed to slit as she glared at her tall friend who was leaning casually against the door frame.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Ally growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" You wouldn't be able to steal my clothes, and you love me," he listed two, taking note of her apparel. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she glanced down at the shirt she wore.

" I have to say, I like you better in my clothes," Austin spoke, a smug not in his voice as his eyes traveled the length of her body. Ally simply rolled her eyes, pivoting on the balls of her feet and walking into her apartment. Austin followed behind her closely.

" Is there a reason why you came here at three in the morning Aus?" Ally questioned, her voice tired as she entered the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from the top cupboard and setting them on the granite counter top.

" I wanted your lovely company?" it sounded more like a question which told Ally he wasn't telling her the truth. She shook her head, moving gracefully across the kitchen to the stainless steel fridge.

" Austin," she was giving him a warning. He released a sigh as he leaned his weight against the counter, watching as Ally pulled out a pitcher of tea. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he read his last name on the top of the old shirt she wore.

" Fine, fine. I came here because Dez would crack jokes and Trish would honestly kill me. I just needed quiet from someone who wouldn't make my life seem like a joke. I mean, Dez is like the brother I never had and I love him, but sometimes he just doesn't understand when I need him to listen," Austin finally explained, watching his brunette best friend turn with the glass pitcher in her hands, brows knitted together in thoughts as she moved to the other side of the kitchen once more, standing beside him as she poured two glasses of ice tea.

" Oh, alright. What's bothering you?" Ally questioned as she lightly sipped her drink, turning so her hip rested against the counter as she waited for Austin to explain why he was in her kitchen instead of at his own home in bed. He shrugged his shoulders, his own large hand wrapping around the glass and bringing it level with his lips. He wasn't fond of tea, but he tolerated it because Ally loved it.

" I don't know, maybe I'm just over reacting. It's just, I'm kind of scared. Jimmy was talking about doing a tour. I want to go on tour, it would be awesome. But at the same time, it's a world tour that would take two years. I don't think I can be away from home for that long," he finally explained, his eyes trained on her stove.

" Maybe you should talk to Jimmy. Start out small with just a cross country tour. If you can handle being away from Miami for six months, why not stretch that. It would do wonders for your career Austin. You should try it. Take a chance," Ally suggested, watching as he nodded his head before glancing towards her.

" Would you come with me? I mean it wouldn't be Team Austin with out you and Trish. I know Trish won't go unless you do," Austin was nervous. He didn't know how much her answer would actually mean to him.

A sad smile formed on Ally's lips as she shook her head, wild curls bouncing over her shoulders.

" I would love to go, just to spend time with the Team, but I wouldn't be able to. I have responsibilities. You know that Austin. It takes at least two people to run Sonic Boom. I couldn't do that to my Dad, especially not when he's in Louisiana for another week and a half. You need the tour, you don't need your song writer with you every step of the way though," Ally explained, watching as his features became an impassive mask.

" I know," he whispered, setting his untouched glass down before taking a step away from the counter. Ally sighed, watching as he turned on his heel.

" I should go home, let you get some sleep before you have to open tomorrow," Austin spoke, his voice barely above a whisper as he left Ally in her kitchen. She sighed, shaking her head as she took his untouched glass of iced tea and set hers in the sink. She knew what she said wasn't what he wanted to hear, and it torn her heart in half to tell him, yet she couldn't lie to him. She made her way to her bedroom, deciding to sleep for a few more hours before going to Sonic Boom.

" What?" Trish's jaw had literally dropped at what Ally told her. The slender brunette rolled her eyes skyward, shaking her head.

" I am not repeating myself Patricia De La Rosa," Ally spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. Trish sighed, leaning on her elbows as she took in her friend's distraught features. Her black, square framed glasses slid low on the bridge of her nose, her wild, uneven espresso curls were pulled into a messy bun. She wore a plain black shirt, ash grey half vest, and dark wash skinny jeans with her black suede boots. The only issue Trish honestly saw with her friend's appearance was the sadness in her amber colored eyes.

" I know you want to go with him, Trish. I won't keep you here," Ally explained to her best friend, shaking her head as she glanced down at the inventory report she needed to fill out for her dad. Trish only shook her head.

" Austin and Dez can survive without me. I'm more worried about you _chica. _You can't run the store forever. You're dad realizes that. Maybe going on tour would do you good," Trish suggested, watching Ally shake her head.

" No, Trish. I want. This is the first big tour for Austin, but at the same time, my dad needs me here. Business has been picking up, when he's able to hire more employees, than I'll look for another job, I'll talk to Austin about the next tour. But I refuse to do that until than," Austin stood in the entry way of the store, listening to Ally's argument with the feisty Latina. He could hear Trish sigh, before resolution settled on her features.

" If you're staying, so am I. I'm not leaving you in Miami alone, to fend for yourself. Austin would hate my guts if I wasn't here to make sure some idiot jerk didn't steal you away from him," Ally rolled her eyes at Trish's over exaggeration.

" You of all people already know, that is not a possibility. Austin is the only one I want, the only one I can't have," Ally mumbled quietly, knowing Trish was shaking her head. Austin decided that would be the best moment to clear his throat to announce his presences to the girls.

" Hey," he called out softly, watching both girls look up to face him. Ally grinned brightly at the sight of her best friend, taking in his appearance.

A white dress shirt hung open, revealing the matching white tank underneath. His silver whistle necklace hung around his neck, glinting in the bright lights of the store. Dark wash jeans hung low on his narrow hips as his hands slid into his pockets.

" Hey yourself," Ally greeted, turning her body fully until she was face to face with him. Trish rolled her eyes, grinning at the blonde in greeting.

" So?" Ally questioned, eager to hear what Austin had to say about the tour. She really hoped he accepted. He needed to go.

" I talked to Jimmy and he agreed to the cross country tour before signing me for the world tour," Austin smiled gently as Ally's grin stretched wider on her petal pink lips.

" That's great Austin. When do you leave?" His smile dropped at the question, the one question he didn't want to be asked.

" Tomorrow," he choked the word out, watching as Ally lost her bright expression for half a second before forcing it back into place.

" That's great Austin," he could tell she was saying that more for her benefit rather than his own.

" I wanted to hold off for at least a month, but Jimmy wouldn't have it. So Dez, Trish, and I are leaving tomorrow," Austin explained, rubbing the back of his neck before he saw Trish shacking her head.

" It'll just be you and Dez. I can't leave Ally here alone. Just party extra hard for me, alright," Trish smiled brightly, noticing the look that crossed Austin's features for a moment before he offered his own small smile in return.

" Yeah, I will. Keep an eye on Ally, make sure she doesn't spend all her free time here at the store," Austin spoke, watching Trish roll her eyes.

" I'm way ahead of you on that one. Remember, I was her best friend first," Trish stated smugly, forcing a snort from Austin.

" Yeah, but she likes me more," Trish only mumbled something under her breath, something only Ally heard.

" You have no idea," Ally easily nudged her shorter friend in the ribs, sending her a warning glare before speaking to both of them.

" I am still in the room. I can do what ever I want with my free time," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Austin and Trish both shared a look, rolling their eyes before grinning at each other.

" Good luck, Austin. Don't forget to call whenever you get the chance," Ally called as he pivoted on his heel, turning towards the glass doors.

" Thanks Ally," Austin called over his shoulder, deciding he needed to leave in order to pack and to call Dez. It was going to be weird, just being the two of them, but he knew he wouldn't be able to convince Trish to come if it meant leaving Ally behind. Trish turned on her best friend, noticing the sad look on her face.

" You should tell him before he leaves," Trish suggested, watching Ally shake her head.

" I'm not telling him I'm in love with him the day before he goes on a cross country tour which could lead to him going into a world tour. He'll be gone for six months, which may turn into two years. I'm not going to do that to him Trish. It'll be rough as it is considering we're best friends and we've seen each other every day. I won't make it any rougher on him," Ally said resolutely, determined to enjoy the time away from Austin, the peace and quiet for as long as she possibly could.

**A/N: So the idea I have, Ally's going to go through a change as Austin is on his world tour for two years. I'm hope you like this little twist. Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think of the story so far. Reviews are appreciated, but not needed. **


	3. Chapter 3: Coals

_**Diamond in the Rough**_

_**Chapter 3: Coal**_

A groan escaped Ally's lips as the pounding on her front grew louder. She pushed herself into a sitting position, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark bedroom before swinging her legs over the edge of her queen sized mattress. Blindly her fingers searched her carpeted floor for her discarded shorts, sliding the short denim fabric up her long slender legs. She left the button undone before wrenching her bed room door open. The pounding grew louder.

" I'm coming, I'm coming," she called out to the silent hallway, knowing the person on the other side heard her. Her fingers wrapped around the brass knob before her other hand grasped the deadbolt. With a flick of her wrist she heard the tumblers slide into place before she wrenched her front door open.

" Mom, would you mind explaining to me why you are standing out front at five in the morning?" Ally growled, annoyed with her mother, whom only recently decided to make an appearance in the young woman's life.

She was drunk, she could see the obvious signs, yet she didn't close the door in her face like she should have. She leaned most of her weight against the door frame, her chestnut curls tousled from the long night of drinking.

" I wanted to see you baby," her mother slurred, her words mixing together. Ally shook her head, fighting her annoyance as she allowed her mother into her apartment.

" Mom, you're drunk," Ally stated flatly, watching as her mother giggled before tripping over air.

" No… Maybe just a little bit," she held up her thumb and index finger to indicate just a pinch. Ally shook her head, her wild curls, tousled from sleep, flying around her shoulders and face.

" Do you need a place to crash for the night?" Ally knew the routine, was so used to it, it was honestly pathetic. Yet she couldn't bring herself to turn her mother away, she was her mother after all. Penny nodded her head, smiling a crooked smile at her only daughter. Ally released a sigh, moving down the hall to the closet where she kept her spare blankets.

In a matter of minutes, Penny Dawson was fast asleep on Ally's low, black suede sofa. Ally released a breath as she ran her fingers through her wild curls once more before turning on her heel and leaving her mother in the living room of her apartment. She glanced at her alarm clock which she kept on her night stand once she entered her bedroom, noting that it was only a quarter past five. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to return to sleep, so she decided to go about her morning routine before heading to Sonic Boom early. She ran her fingers through her hair, lifting the thick strands above her head as her hips swayed to a song only she knew as she padded quietly across her bedroom carpet. She pushed her bathroom door open with a nudge from her hip before dropping one hand to blindly find the light switch. Her pristine white bathroom was illuminated by the tiny lights she had, causing a faint smile to dance on her lips before she shut her bathroom door with her foot. She glanced at her appearance in her large mirror, taking in the differences from two and a half years ago to now. Her cheek bones were more pronounced, her hair thicker, but she kept the length to her lower back. Her eyes told a story no one could comprehend, her bottom lip was still fuller than her top, but a delicate shade of pink. Her skin was ivory, pulled taut over toned muscles the showed her slender waist. She was still five feet six inches, yet the air around her made her seem taller than that. She shook her head, pulling the old, black knit top over her head and dropping it onto her tiled floor. She slid the jean shorts from her hips, allowing them to join the growing articles. She turned to her shower stall, twisting the knobs to allow the water to warm. She glanced at her naked body in the mirror once more, a slight smirk dancing on her lips as she caught sight of three tattoos. One on her left hip, one on her right wrist, and the final one just behind her ear.

Each held a meaning only she understood, one everyone was curious to know about. The black ink was a stark contrast against her ivory skin, each tattoo stood out. The one behind her ear was a treble clef, a piece for her father. The one on her right wrist were three letters, for her best friend whom she hasn't heard from in two and a half years. The final one, the one on her left hip was for her other best friend who wished to convince the slender brunette that she wasn't some lump of coal. Written in black ink, following the curving slant of her hip bone were the words, _' Diamond in the Rough, Diamond in the Sky, Shining brightly for someone to find,'_. How she let Trish talk her into that one, she may never know. She shook her head before stepping under the scorching spray of water. She went through her movements on autopilot, her thoughts drifting to a certain blonde Super Star and her Alcoholic mother. She released a soft sigh before shutting off the water and sliding the clouded glass shower door open. She would deal with those thoughts later, right now she needed out of her apartment.

She wrapped a large towel around her small body, moving into her bedroom to dress quickly. Her cell phone blinking in the dark room caught her attention, however. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she silently padded across her bedroom to check it.

'_When will you be at Sonic Boom?'_ The text message was from Trish, which only caused Ally to furrow her brows even more. Trish was never up this early.

'_In about half an hour, why?'_ She typed her reply quickly before running the towel over her body to catch the stray droplets of water. She moved to her closet, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and sliding them up to her narrow hips. She pulled on a plain white shirt, sliding an ash grey half vest over it. She was pulling on her black ankle boots when she saw the new message from Trish.

'_Just wondering if you wanted me to open or not. Seeing how you're going to be there early, I'll close tonight,'_ Ally couldn't help but roll her eyes. Lester left the store to Ally when he decided he wanted to retire. He spent his time going to conventions while Ally ran the store. It was funny, her father decided he wanted to leave while her mother decided she wanted to come back.

She shook her head as she ran her brush through her wild curls, chewing on her bottom lip as she glanced at her brown leather song book. She hadn't written a song in a few months, one was due. She grabbed the book, stuffing it into her brown messenger bag before leaving her bedroom. She was adjusting the strap on her shoulder when she glanced at her mother who was still sprawled out on her sofa. She sighed, shaking her head as she wrote a quick note.

'_Going to Sonic Boom. I'll be home around five if you want to have dinner. Love you- Ally'_. She pinned the note to her stainless steel fridge before leaving her quiet apartment. She loved her mother, she honestly did. But sometimes, she didn't like it when she would show up at odd hours drunk. She released another sigh before making her way to the complex parking lot where she kept her Kia Spectra. She slid gracefully into the driver's seat before pulling out of her space.

The drive to Sonic Boom was quiet, only filled with the music quietly drifting from her speakers. The driver ended sooner than Ally wanted, forcing her to park her car and cut the engine. She sat in the driver's seat for a few more moments before deciding she needed to go to Sonic Boom before some one called security to check on her. She closed her eyes as she slid the key from the ignition, grabbing her messenger bag from the passenger's seat. She slipped out of her car and made her way to the store with ease. It was only six thirty, however business owners were already arriving to settle things before opening their stores. Ally wanted to write down a few song ideas before opening Sonic Boom for the public. She worked better when she was in her practice room, her sanctuary of sorts.

Ally's fingers danced over the ivory keys of her baby grand piano, the notes filling the silent store. A gentle smile played on her lips as she sang a few words she would use for the chorus.

"_Ready or not _

_Here I come, _

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd, the music's loud, but I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it la, la, la, la, la, la and I will find you_

_Ready or not (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_Ready or not (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh),"_ She paused, quickly writing down the lyrics with a gentle smile on her face. One person came to mind as she sang the lyrics, the one person she had been trying to forget. Yet he always haunted her, no matter what she did.

She released a sigh, quickly closing her song book before making her way to the double glass doors. She twisted the dead bolt before flipping the sing over to 'open'. She moved across the tiled floor, sliding behind the counter and resting her elbows atop the glass display case as she waited for customers to make there way to the store. Her cell phone's shrill ring forced a groan from her lips.

" Hello?" she wasn't annoyed, however she didn't condone cell phones in the work place, even if she was the owner.

" Hey Ally, are you at the store yet?" Trish questioned, sounding much more awake than normal. Trish was not a morning person, this was something Ally knew very well.

" Yes Trish, I am at the store. And I just opened it, why?" She was beginning to get suspicious. She didn't enjoy it when her best friend asked her a million and one times if she was working or not.

" I was just wondering. I think I'll come keep you company," Trish said, ending the phone call before Ally could argue. She shook her head, sliding her cell phone into her back pocket. The bell above the glass door jingled, alerting Ally of a customer.

" Welcome to Sonic Boom," A little girl's squeal filled Ally's ears once she finished her greeting.

" Good morning to you too, Elena," Ally greeted with a chuckle, glancing up to see the brother of her blonde best friend.

" Ryker, is there a reason you've brought your daughter to my store so early in the morning," The blonde male shrugged his shoulders, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

" I tried to call last night, but you refused to answer. I was wondering if you would watch your favorite God-Daughter for a few hours. I have to go to the air port to pick some one up. Ma refused to disclose any names. And Elena's a five year old little girl. She's fantastic most of the time, however waiting in the airport is not a memory I want to revisit," Ryker spoke, his familiar chocolate brown eyes widening slightly as he pleaded with his daughter's God-mother. Ally shook her head, releasing a huff of breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Alright, alright. I'll watch her for a few hours, but no longer," Ally warned him. He nodded, sighing in relief before kissing the top of his daughter's head.

" Behave for Auntie Ally, Lena," Ryker told his daughter before leaving. Elena moved around the counter, extending her arms towards her only aunt. Ally smiled gently at the five year old before picking her up and placing her on the glass counter.

" You know, your Uncle's favorite spot was on the counter too?" Ally stated randomly, listening to her god-daughter chuckle.

" Do you think I'll get to meet my uncle Auntie Ally?" Elena questioned, blinking her chocolate brown eyes owlishly. Ally chewed on her bottom lip as she shrugged her shoulders.

" I'm not sure Baby Girl. I hope so," Ally answered, watching the hands on the clock slowly tick by.

" It was hilarious. I've never seen a grown man get his head stuck inside a tuba before," Trish was informing Ally and Elena about the adventure she had yesterday when Ally had gone home.

" Now you understand why I tell people not to touch the merchandise," Ally stated, rolling her eyes skyward before she heard a familiar voice fill the air.

" I honestly had no idea. Ma refused to tell me who I was going to be picking up," Ryker stated as he pulled open the glass door to Sonic Boom. A familiar chuckle reached Ally's ears, a chuckle she hasn't heard in over two years. Every muscle in her body tensed as Ryker entered the store with his younger brother and his best friend.

" You're joking, why wouldn't she tell you?" Austin questioned, not noticing just where they were yet.

" I probably would have refused. I didn't want to see you after I heard you were going on tour. You missed my wedding and the birth of my daughter," Ryker stated crossing his arms over his chest. Austin rolled his eyes before looking apologetic.

" I said I was sorry," he mumbled before he finally saw where he was. His chocolate brown eyes widened fractionally when he saw three girls behind the counter.

" Ally?" her voice was barely above a whisper, yet her amber eyes were wide with shock, fear, panic. He didn't know if he should be worried or not, however his eyes landed on the little girl sitting atop the counter beside her. His jaw clenched as he glared at his older brother, watching as Ally hugged the child to her chest.

" You didn't tell me she was the mother," Austin accused. Ryker took in the direction his brother's gaze was before rolling his eyes.

" I told you she was a god send, Aus. She practically raised Lena," that was all Ryker could say before his younger brother's fist connected with his jaw. Ally had certainly changed, and Austin was still just as protective over his piece of coal…

**A/N: I'm not sure if I really like this chapter or not. I like how it started out, but the rest, I'm a little ify on. Let me know what you guys think. If you don't like it, I may just rewrite it for you… Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Children

_**Diamond in the Rough**_

_**Chapter 4: Children**_

Ally shook her head as she gingerly touched the angry looking bruise that began to form on Ryker's jaw. The older blonde was glaring over her shoulder at his younger brother who was being smacked by the petite Latina.

" What is the matter with you? Are you _loco?_ He's your brother," Trish was ranting slipping from English to Spanishas her hands smacked Austin's board chest. He stood there, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he watched Ally, his Ally, look over his brother.

" It's just a bruise. You should be fine," she finally stated, turning her attention to the five year old girl sitting quietly on the counter top. Ryker shook his head, offering the slender brunette a crooked smile.

" I know I asked if you would watch Lena for a few hours, but I need to run to the store for Ma. Could you maybe keep her here just a little longer?" he questioned, pulling on a puppy dog pout. Ally rolled her eyes skyward before focusing her attention on the little girl.

" What do you think Lena? Should we let your daddy off the hook and keep you here?" Lena giggled, clapping her hands as she nodded her head eagerly. The action forced her blonde curls to bounce wildly.

" I like spending time with you Auntie Ally," Lena commented, watching the soft smile on Ally's lips.

" Fine, Go run your errands. I'll keep Little Lena here. Maybe I can actually teach her how to play the piano," Ally conceded, watching Ryker grin before moving around the counter and passing his younger brother. His large hand clasped Austin's shoulder as he leaned in, whispering something. His older brother words forced a light pink blush to tint the younger man's cheeks. He spluttered for a second before narrowing his chocolate brown eyes at his older brother. Ally shook her head, watching as the scene unfolded in front of her. It has been two years and six months since the last time any of them saw Austin and Dez. Ryker was still slightly furious with his younger brother for missing his daughter's birth. Yet you could see the pride in his eyes as he waved good bye to the group. Austin still looked boyish, only he held a slightly mature edge to his features now. His platinum blonde hair still fell into his chocolate brown eyes. His skin was still sun kissed, golden and pulled taut over toned, well defined muscles. He was taller, most likely reaching six foot one.

" Ally?" Elena's childish voice pulled Ally back to the present, turning her attention to her god-daughter.

" Yeah Baby Girl?" Ally answered, leaning her elbows on the glass display case. She rested her cheek against her closed fist, turning her head to watch the child she had grown accustomed to having in her life since the day she was born. Ally honestly despised Elena's mother. The woman walked away from her loving husband and beautiful daughter because she wasn't ready for a domesticated life.

" Do you ever think I'll find a real Mommy?" Elena asked her this question every week. Ally sighed, chewing her bottom lip between her blunt teeth.

" Baby, what did Auntie Ally tell you?" Ally questioned, straightening from her position so she could slide the half a foot until she was standing directly in front of the five year old. Elena pressed her lips together as she thought over the oh so familiar words her God-Mother told her every day, the words she's heard for as long as she could remember.

" I am beautiful. I am smart. I am safe. I am loved. I mean something. And I have a voice," Elena recited from memory, grinning when she watched her God-Mother nod.

" Good. I know you want a Mommy to call your own. But sometimes it's better when you just have a Daddy. I was raised by my Daddy. He would tell me the same thing I tell you. Just because you don't have a Mommy of your own doesn't mean you don't have people who wouldn't change that. You have a Mommy in me, a Mommy in Tia Trish, and a Mommy in Gran. You have three and that makes you very special. Now, why don't you head up to the practice room to color. I'll teach you how to play the piano in a little bit," Ally told her, wrapping her hands around the little girl's delicate waist before setting her on the ground. Elena giggled before darting up the steps to Ally's old practice room.

" You sure have a way with kids," a voice like velvet. She had almost forgotten how soft his voice sounded. She shrugged her small shoulders, turning to meet his bright chocolate eyes.

" Elena's like my own daughter. I helped Ryker raise her when his bitch of a wife walked out on them. She spent a week with her daughter, one fucking week. I never thought it was possible for me to hate anyone. But I hate her with a passion," Ally commented, shaking her head before smiling apologetically at her best friend.

" Why didn't you tell me you were coming home today?" her voice was soft but he could still detect the hint of hurt from keeping this from her. He released a sigh, running his fingers through his shaggy hair.

" I wanted to surprise you. I… However I guess I was the one who was surprised. I wasn't expecting to see you with a child. I… Um, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," Austin apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

" You still have that nervous habit. I thought for sure you would have lost it by now," he could tell by her tone of voice that she was teasing him, and he couldn't stop the smile from stretching across his lips.

" Nah, old habits die hard. I missed you so much Ally," Austin stated, watching her smile before glancing over her shoulder.

" I missed you too Aus. It's been boring with out you or Dez to cause any trouble. The tall blonde chuckled at her words, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

" Tell me more about my niece," he requested, watching her shrug her shoulders as she feel into a familiar topic. He noted the pride that filled her voice, and he couldn't stop himself from wondering if she would sound that way whenever she spoke about their children. Wait… their children? When did that thought creep into his mind? The last time he asked himself if he ever wanted kids, the answer had been no. However, the last time he was in a relationship with Kira. He couldn't see himself having children with her. He shook the thoughts from his mind, listening to what his best friend had to tell him about his only niece.

" Her favorite color is pink. She loves music and she has a talent for the guitar. Her favorite movie is _Beauty and the Beast_. She loves pancakes, however Ryker said that was a Moon thing. She enjoys to watch the clouds and to write songs," Ally was wearing a soft smile on her lips, listing things from memory.

" You've been spending a lot of time with my brother," Austin noted, his eyes narrowing in mock accusation. Ally rolled her eyes skyward, shaking her head at her best friend's jealousy.

" You and Ryker are more similar that you would think Austin. I was missing spending time with you and he reminded me of you. He could never replace the genuine Austin Moon, but he's weaseled his way into my top circle of friends," Ally stated, smirking at the look on Austin's face.

" He isn't above me is he?" She chuckled at how childish he sounded.

" God, I really truly missed you Austin. I never thought I would admit it, but I did," Ally shook her head, watching the grin that stretched onto Austin's lips.

He was honestly impressed. Little Elena was a natural when it came to playing an instrument. But than again, Ally was a great teacher. The familiar notes of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star filled the quiet air as Austin leaned his weight against the counter.

" She's really good, isn't she?" Trish commented as she moved to stand beside the blonde.

" Yeah. But Ally's always been really talented," Austin blushed lightly, not meaning for the words to slip past his lips.

" I wasn't talking about Ally, but yeah, you're right," Trish agreed, a quiet chuckle escaping her ruby red lips. Silence settled over the two, both lost in their own thoughts as Ally taught Elena the correct notes and Dez recorded everyone. He was quiet as he moved to stand behind the short Latina and his tall blonde friend. He knew Trish was planning something, and he wanted to be the first to record it.

" What was it like on tour?" Trish spoke, the question seeming random. Austin shrugged his shoulders, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek.

" It was hell. I loved the fact that I got to see the world. I love the fact that I got to see so many fans. It was fun. But it was hell because my best friend wasn't there to share the spot light with me. I hated being away from home, away from my family, away from Ally," he whispered the slender brunette's name, shaking his head.

" You really care about her, huh?" Trish questioned, her voice quiet which Austin found odd for the normally boisterous Latina.

" Ally's my partner, Trish. She's my best friend. She was always the first person I went to whenever I had a problem, of course I care about her," Austin said, shaking his head.

" You really are an idiot Bro," Ryker's familiarly silky voice reached their ears. Dez, Trish, and Austin each turned to see the older Moon with a frown on his lips.

" What are you talking about?" Austin questioned his brother, his chocolate brown eyes narrowed in confusion. Ryker released a breath, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans as he slouched his posture.

" And I thought I was the dense one. You're in love Austy," Austin glared at his older brother for the use of the hated nick name.

" What? No I'm not," Austin denied with a quick shake of his head. Ryker smirked, nodding his head.

" Yeah, you are. I used to talk the same way about Elena's mother. The only problem, she didn't love me. While you were gone, you were all Ally ever talked about. She lived for the days you would call her. She's in love with you, just like you're in love with her. Both of you are to dense to actually open your eyes to see it though," Ryker informed him, watching as Austin furrowed his brows in thought.

" What are you talking about Ryker?" Austin wanted to know what his brother meant, even if he already did. Ryker rubbed the bridge of his nose, his frustration settling in his bones.

" How much clearer do I need to be? What did Ma use to tell us when we were growing up Aus? What did she say about finding that special girl?" Ryker knew his brother was the one who paid the most attention to the words their mother said. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before repeating the saying from memory.

" The perfect girl won't only be the girl you're madly in love with. She'll be so much more than just a pretty face. She'll be your best friend, the other half of your heart, your soul mate," Ryker smirked, watching as Dez and Trish widened their eyes in surprise.

" Exactly. Everyone can see it Aus. Everyone but you and her," Ryker stated before shaking his head and brushing past his brother.

" You might want to open your eyes and realize what you may have before someone else sees the diamond in the rough and takes her from you," Ryker informed his brother as he passed him, noticing how the muscles in Austin's body tensed at the thought of someone else taking Ally from him.

'_Good. At least my brother isn't as big an idiot as I thought. He can see the diamond that Ally really is'_ was Ryker's thoughts before he took his daughter from her God-Mother.

" You aren't working tomorrow are you?" Ryker questioned, feeling three sets of eyes on his back. Ally shook her head as she slid her right hand into the back pocket of her jeans to pull out her cell phone which had been alerting her of a text message.

" No. I'm off," She confirmed, waiting for him to explain.

" Would you mind taking Elena for me? I hate having to ask you, but I have an early shift tomorrow and I can't switch. I'll forever be in your debt Ally-Cat," Ryker begged. Ally rolled her eyes, about to answer before she glanced at the text on her phone.

'_Do you mind if I crash here for a week?'_ her lovely mother. She sighed, closing out the message before meeting Ryker's pleading eyes.

" Sure, sure. I'll take her tomorrow. Can I pick her up at your parents' place?" she questioned, not wanting to bring the child to her home where her drunken mother would most likely be.

" No problem. You can watch her there too," Ryker agreed, already planning something to give his baby brother that extra push he needs to see what everyone else could.

Ally smiled gratefully, hugging Elena goodbye before doing the same to the older Moon. His brother was a smart boy, but he could be blind, he just needed that extra push. Children, they always amused him, and he would be like the fairy god-mother to that one story Ally was always reading to Elena.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed that chapter. It was actually pretty fun to write. What do you think of Ryker playing the Fairy god-father of match making for his baby brother and favorite brunette? Let me know what you guys thought of it. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Routines

_**Diamond in the Rough**_

_**Chapter 5: Routines**_

Ryker opened the large oak door to his parents' house to see the face of his close friend, Allyson Dawson. She was dressed in simple black yoga pants that hugged the curve of her hips and a off the shoulder white shirt. Her long wild curls were pulled into a messy bun atop her head and plain black flip flops adorned her delicate feet. Ryker grinned at the casual clothes Ally wore on her days off, shaking his head.

" I owe you big time Ally. Elena is still sleeping but that will only last for about another hour," Ryker stated as Ally brushed past him, waving him off easily.

" Ryker, I know how to take care of Lena. I helped you raise her. Go to work, I can hold down the fort," Ally stated with a shake of her head as Ryker ran his fingers through his cropped platinum blonde strands. He looked like Austin, only older, his features more defined.

" Alright, I'll see you later. Thanks again," She waved him off before shutting the door. She twisted the deadbolt from habit, easily picking her way towards the kitchen to make breakfast for her favorite person.

Giggles, laughter, squeals. These were the sounds that Austin Moon woke to. He released a groan as the early morning light flitted through his bedroom curtains, playing across his back as he pushed himself up slightly to see what time it was. He knew it was most likely his mother and his niece who were up this early, and that thought brought a smile to his lips. He released a sigh before rolling onto his back, deciding he should probably go join two of his favorite ladies for breakfast. He pushed himself into a sitting position before swinging his legs over the edge of his mattress. He ran his long fingers through his shaggy strands, tousling the already disheveled mop of platinum as he made his way down the staircase. He stretched his arms over his head, groaning as he felt his spine rely. The action however forced his dark grey sweat pants to slide a tad bit lower on his narrow hips. He was shirtless as he entered the hallway, his eyes still partly shut with sleep as he entered the kitchen. A giggle reached his ear, forcing him to open his eyes a bit more.

" Daddy said you and Uncle Austy are going to get married one day," Elena's voice filled his ears, forcing him to pause his steps as he listened to the other person sputter.

" You're daddy has lost his mind. Austin and I… We're complicated Baby. Why don't you finish your pancakes," Ally suggested, oblivious to the blonde watching her movements. Silence settled over the two females and Austin couldn't help but watch with fascination how Elena mimicked Ally's movements. Each poured syrup onto their pancakes, a perfect zig zag that only Ally could do. He shook his head before clearing his throat.

" I… Um, I hope you have more," he called out quietly, praying he got their attention. Elena giggled as she glanced up from her plate, shaking her head as she pointed at her uncle.

" Uncle Austy, where's your shirt?" Austin watched Ally from the corner of his eye, noticing the faint blush on her cheeks as she cut her pancake with a bit more force than necessary.

" It looks like I forgot it in my room Princess," Austin answered, shrugging his shoulders as he moved until he was standing behind Ally. Both were eating their pancakes at the kitchen island, Elena sitting atop it while Ally rested her elbows on the granite top. His body heat seeped through the thin fabric of her shirt. Ally attempted to ignore him, lifting a bite to her lips, only to have Austin's larger hand wrap around her slender wrist and direct her forkful of pancake to his waiting mouth.

" Austin!" Ally exclaimed, trying to force some anger into her voice.

Of course it didn't last when he shrugged his shoulder and offered her a crooked smile.

" Your pancakes are the best Ally. I haven't had them in two and a half years, you have no idea how much I've missed them," Austin stated, watching the brunette roll her eyes skyward before sliding her plate towards him. He raised a curious eyebrow in question before she explained.

" I ate before I came over. Lena won't eat unless someone else eats with her. It's kind of routine for me to pick at the pancakes so she'll eat them. You're obviously hungry, I'm not," Ally explained quietly so the five year old wouldn't hear her. Austin nodded his head in understanding, wrapping his larger hand around her smaller one before sliding another bite of pancake onto the eating utensil.

" Austin, you have a capable hand. You don't need me to feed you," Ally exclaimed, trying to force the ever growing blush from her cheeks.

" I like it better when you feed me Als," Austin explained, grinning when Elena giggled. " I think Daddy was right Auntie Ally," the child commented, watching Ally shake her head.

Austin sat on the couch, his eyes trained on Ally and Elena who were seated on the other end. Well, Ally was seated, Elena had her head resting in the brunette's lap while she slowly drifted to sleep.

" Is this all you two do whenever you watch her?" Austin questioned, ignoring the voices of Gustav from Beauty and the Beast. Ally nodded her head, her slender fingers playing with Elena's platinum blonde curls.

" Yeah. Ryker claims I spoil her to much, but she needs it. She goes to daycare over the summer, and she starts kindergarten in the fall. He had her in the early start programs and has her in ballet. I'm teaching her how to play the guitar, the piano, and the violin. When I'm off and I watch her, I tend to make the day as relaxing as possible," Ally answered, her voice quiet. Austin nodded in understanding, his chocolate brown eyes darting between the two.

" This is going to be really out of character for me, and may sound a bit weird, but you look good playing Mommy Ally," Austin commented, smirking as the slender brunette turned her head in the opposite direction, silently praying that her best friend didn't see just how much that one compliment effected her.

One thought was bugging Austin, sitting on the tip of his tongue, just waiting to be asked. He couldn't restrain himself anymore as the words fell from his lips.

" Not to be annoying, but how has life been for you? We never really got a chance to talk yesterday," Austin spoke, watching as Ally shrugged her shoulders, a faint smile on her lips.

" Life's been pretty routine. I run the store, take care of Elena, take care of my mother, just things that most would find boring. It helps me think most of the time and it kept me from thinking about you," _'Thinking about you to much, anyway'._ She finished silently in her mind, offering a simple shrug as Austin nodded his head, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn't like the distance between them, he wanted to be closer to his best friend. Quietly he pushed from the couch cushion, moving half a foot until he was seated on the glass coffee table, directly in front of Ally.

" What about you Austin? How was life on tour?" she questioned, her husky voice low as she cocked her head slightly. He loved her. He truly, deeply loved. She was the only girl he knew who could make such a simple act so, sexy, so endearing. He leaned forward slightly until he was invading her personal bubble. His elbows rested atop his knees, his hands folded together in front of him. He was still shirtless, still wearing his baggy sweatpants.

" It was boring. I never thought I would say it, but I didn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would. I loved meeting my fans. I loved seeing new faces. But the whole time I was away, I couldn't help but feel as if there was a piece of me missing from each show," he explained, watching as her brows furrowed in confusion.

" What was missing?" he knew the answer, he just wasn't ready to tell her. So he simply shook his head, smiling softly to himself before falling into a safer conversation topic that wouldn't allow him to ruin his friendship with the most beautiful girl in the world.

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than normal, however it's also really early. I'm probably going to be wrapping this story up soon, finishing it in another two or three chapters, please don't kill me for that. However, another plot is beginning to form for a new story, Ally being a nanny, however not for Austin. I'll post that one after I finish this one. Anyways, enjoy the early present and let me know what you think of it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Best Friends

_**Diamond in the Rough**_

_**Chapter 6: Best Friends?**_

When Austin decided to visit Ally at her apartment he never expected a man who appeared to be a year or two older than him to answer her door. He could only stand there, his brows furrowed in confusion as he waited for the other male to introduce himself. Silence was the only thing that met his ears before a very distinctive voice flitted through the open door. Austin had only heard an angry Ally once before, when she was fighting with her boyfriend, Dallas. She had caught him cheating on her and her husky voice would raise about an octave or two, her words heated with venom.

" When you asked to stay the week mom, you asked about just you. Not once did you include a fucking plus one," and by her use of cursing, she was beyond angry. He slid his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, watching the stranger glance over his shoulder.

" Ally-Cat, you need to calm down," Penny commented, her speech slurring.

" No, Mom. Jesus Christ. It's only seven in the evening. You're drunk and you decided to bring a guy you barely know to your twenty one year old daughter's apartment. He's two fucking years older than me, Mom," she couldn't control her anger, couldn't keep her frustration in check and she hated herself for that. This was showing weakness, showing that her mother's choices still affected her when they shouldn't.

" Um, Ally, right? Some blonde guy is at the door," the stranger spoke up, deciding he should probably stop either women for killing each other. Ally released a frustrated sigh, shaking her wild curls before brushing past the guy holding the door open. Her amber gold eyes were red, brimming with unshed tears. He hated seeing his Ally like that, so he did what always came naturally to him whenever she was involved. He wrapped his toned arms around her tiny waist, pulling her to his board chest and humming a soft lullaby.

" I wish I could stay angry at her Aus, I really do. I wish I could freeze my heart, lower my expectations so she can't ruin them again, but I can't. I keep thinking to myself, maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time she will be sober. But each and every time I'm hurled into reality. My mother is a drunk, has been her entire life. I shouldn't expect anything from her, but I do," Ally's voice was broken and Austin only hugged her tighter, unsure as to what to do.

" Can you take me to Ryker's? I really want to see Elena," he nodded, keeping his arm around her waist as he led his small friend to his bronco.

The drive was quiet, the only noise coming from the radio as Austin drove to his parents' home. He knew Elena would be there considering Ryker was deejaying at a local club tonight.

" Thank you Austin," her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but he still heard her. He only nodded in response, turning onto the familiar street and parking his bronco by the curb before climbing out of the large vehicle. He made his way to the passenger side, opening the door before Ally had a chance. She forced a weak smile to her lips, beginning to climb out. Her bare foot slipped on the step and in a moment, Austin's large hands were gripping both of her hips. A light pink blush tinted her cheeks as her hands moved to rest on his shoulders to steady herself.

" Thanks," was a mumbled word in an attempt to break Austin out of which ever daze he had fallen into. It didn't work.

" Look Gran! Uncle Austin and Auntie Ally are gonna kiss! Just like Belle and Prince Eric!" Elena's voice drew them from their little bubble. Austin gently set Ally on her feet, however both of his hands remained firmly on her waist as he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

" Maybe we shouldn't disappoint," Ally shook her head, unsure if she was agreeing or disagreeing.

" Aus," Ally never got to finish her thought as Austin firmly pressed his lips to her own, aware of a squealing five year old in the back ground. He could hear his mother practically cooing at the sight before ushering the child back into the house. Ally's hands reached up to wrap around Austin's neck, her fingers playing with his shaggy strands and entangling themselves. Austin's grip on her hips only tightened as he tugged her closer to his body. Finally they pulled apart and Ausitn could keep the smug smirk off his lips at the sight that greeted him. Ally's cheeks were flushed, her eyes slightly dazed, and her petal pink lips slightly swollen.

" This… I can certainly get used to this sight," Austin whispered as he rested his forehead against her own. Ally rolled her eyes, a slight smile playing on her lips.

" Thank you Austin, for every thing. You really are the best friend anyone could ask for," Ally mumbled, nuzzling her cheek against his board chest.

" And you're my best friend," Austin agreed, silently vowing to add another title to Ally as soon as he could arrange it.

" Come on, I think Elena finally wants to talk to you," Austin commented, towing the slender brunette towards his childhood home. Ally chuckled in agreement, allowing the little girl to take her mind off things. While Ally was busy with Elena, Austin pulled his cell phone from his pocket, pressing the number two on his speed dial. He listened as the phone rang, waiting for his older brother to answer as he slipped into the back yard. He didn't want Ally to over hear this conversation, not when so much was depending on this.

" Ryker, I need your help setting something up at Sonic Boom. Yeah, I'm going to call Trish and Dez, but I wanted to tell you first. I figured my brother who has been telling me since the day I meant her, deserved to know what I was planning," he paused, rolling his eyes as his older brother let out a loud whoop followed by a very obnoxious 'I told you so'.

" Just, keep Ally occupied tomorrow for me. I don't care how you do it, just keep her out of Sonic Boom for the entire morning," Austin explained, waiting for his brother to agree.

" Just don't break her heart Aus," He couldn't if he wanted to, she had him wrapped around her little pinky since the day they met, he could never hurt her. Like his mother said, it was better when the perfect girl was your best friend, other half, soul mate. And luckily, he found his, his perfect diamond.

**A/N: I know this chapter is like really really really short, but I needed it for the build up of the final chapter. And I thought you might enjoy a little kiss from the two love birds. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it needed to be done this way. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7: Diamond

_**Diamond in the Rough**_

_**Chapter 7: Diamond**_

Elena giggled as she skipped ahead of her daddy and Auntie Ally who were talking. She couldn't wait until they reached Sonic Boom so she could play the piano again, it was becoming her favorite instrument.

" I'm just saying Ally, haven't you two noticed it? Whenever he enters a room, it's like you adjust yourself until your revolving around him. He's like the earth and you're the moon, falling into his gravitational pull without a thought. Or like the polar opposites of magnets," Ryker was speaking, attempting to convince the stubborn girl to see what everyone else saw. Ally released a sigh, her shoulders slumping slightly as a slight smile quirked the corner of her lips.

" Austin and I… These things happen because we are in sync with each other, Ryker. We are opposites, but… It's complicated and I don't know how to really explain it," Ally spoke, closing her eyes as they grew closer to her store.

Ryker rolled his eyes, knowing she was a stubborn, stubborn woman. He just hoped that Austin's plan worked on convincing her other wise. He watched with a smirk as she pulled open the glass door to Sonic Boom, her lips parting as a nearly silent gasp left her. Elena sat on Austin's shoulders, practically bouncing as the video began to play.

" _She's really good, isn't she?" Trish commented as she moved to stand beside the blonde. _

" _Yeah. But Ally's always been really talented," Austin blushed lightly, not meaning for the words to slip past his lips. _

" _I wasn't talking about Ally, but yeah, you're right," Trish agreed, a quiet chuckle escaping her ruby red lips. Silence settled over the two, both lost in their own thoughts as Ally taught Elena the correct notes and Dez recorded everyone. He was quiet as he moved to stand behind the short Latina and his tall blonde friend. He knew Trish was planning something, and he wanted to be the first to record it. _

" _What was it like on tour?" Trish spoke, the question seeming random. Austin shrugged his shoulders, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek. _

" _It was hell. I loved the fact that I got to see the world. I love the fact that I got to see so many fans. It was fun. But it was hell because my best friend wasn't there to share the spot light with me. I hated being away from home, away from my family, away from Ally," he whispered the slender brunette's name, shaking his head. _Ally watched the recording, her eyes darting form the screen to the actual person. Tears were brimming around her amber colored eyes, she was gnawing on her bottom lip as she listened to the words that were spoken.

" _You really care about her, huh?" Trish questioned, her voice quiet which Austin found odd for the normally boisterous Latina. _

" _Ally's my partner, Trish. She's my best friend. She was always the first person I went to whenever I had a problem, of course I care about her," Austin said, shaking his head. _

" _You really are an idiot Bro," Ryker's familiarly silky voice reached their ears. Dez, Trish, and Austin each turned to see the older Moon with a frown on his lips. _

" _What are you talking about?" Austin questioned his brother, his chocolate brown eyes narrowed in confusion. Ryker released a breath, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans as he slouched his posture. _

" _And I thought I was the dense one. You're in love Austy," Austin glared at his older brother for the use of the hated nick name. _

" _What? No I'm not," Austin denied with a quick shake of his head. Ryker smirked, nodding his head. _

" _Yeah, you are. I used to talk the same way about Elena's mother. The only problem, she didn't love me. While you were gone, you were all Ally ever talked about. She lived for the days you would call her. She's in love with you, just like you're in love with her. Both of you are to dense to actually open your eyes to see it though," Ryker informed him, watching as Austin furrowed his brows in thought. _She turned to glance over her shoulder at Ryker who simply shrugged his shoulders, a gentle smile on his lips as he waited for the ending.

" _What are you talking about Ryker?" Austin wanted to know what his brother meant, even if he already did. Ryker rubbed the bridge of his nose, his frustration settling in his bones. _

" _How much clearer do I need to be? What did Ma use to tell us when we were growing up Aus? What did she say about finding that special girl?" Ryker knew his brother was the one who paid the most attention to the words their mother said. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before repeating the saying from memory. _

" _The perfect girl won't only be the girl you're madly in love with. She'll be so much more than just a pretty face. She'll be your best friend, the other half of your heart, your soul mate," Ryker smirked, watching as Dez and Trish widened their eyes in surprise. _

" _Exactly. Everyone can see it Aus. Everyone but you and her," Ryker stated before shaking his head and brushing past his brother. _

" _You might want to open your eyes and realize what you may have before someone else sees the diamond in the rough and takes her from you," Ryker informed his brother as he passed him, noticing how the muscles in Austin's body tensed at the thought of someone else taking Ally from him. _Ally saw the slight tensing of Austin's muscles on the screen, the little tick that only she ever noticed. She smiled gently, ignorant of the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

The screen faded to black, Austin set his niece on the ground before taking a step towards Ally.

" Ally, you've been my best friend for seven years now. We've been so much more than that thought. We've been partners, each others confidants, every thing. I never realized before, I was truly blind and maybe even a little stupid. Every time some girl tossed me aside, you were the one I went to, not because I needed a quick fix, but because you were the only one who knew how to truly seal the cracks. I never noticed before how I was molded perfectly for the one girl who truly mattered, that Diamond in the rocks. Sure she didn't shine as bright, she was a little rough around the edges, but that's what gave her character. I want to apologize for taking seven years to realize that you were always the diamond I was looking for. I hope you can give me another chance, even though I know I don't," Ally efficiently cut him off, pressing her lips firmly to his as she held both sides of his cheeks in her small palms.

She pulled away slightly to whisper the words he's been dying to hear.

" Yes, Austin, I forgive you. And I love you," He grinned, pressing his lips against her own. His large hands wrapped around her waist as hers encircled his neck. He easily picked her up, spinning her in a circle before setting her solidly on the ground once more. He had finally found his diamond even though it took him seven years. If only he had opened his eyes to what was right in front of him, he certainly would have found her sooner. She was his diamond in the rough…

**End.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the ending, the story is officially over. Tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
